Monsters University (Institution)
Monsters University is the titular location in the 2013 Disney/Pixar animatd film of the same name. It is the university attended by Sulley and Mike when they were younger, and when their friendship began. Background : “''Founded in 1313 by Arthur Clawson, Monsters University has been a leading center of scholarship, scientific innovation, and juvenile hijinks since it first opened its towering gates.” : ―''Monsters University Fearbook Monsters university is an educational institute located in the suburban areas of Monstropolis. The university was founded in 1313 by Arthur Clawson, following a land grant from the city.1 At the time of the film's release, the university was celebrating its 700th anniversary.2 It has six different schools of study: School of Scaring, School of Engineering, School of Liberal Arts & Monstrosities, School of Science, School of Business and School of Aquatics.3 The School of Scaring has been ranked number one by the Monster News & Report for 143 consecutive years4; after graduation, students of the Scaring program typically find jobs with Monsters, Inc., Fear Co., or Scream Industries.5 Like Monsters, Inc., Monsters University's logo is an "M" with an eyeball in it. Monsters University has a rivalry with Fear Tech.6 Places of Interest * Entrance Gate: This stone-and-metal gate marks the entrance to the University * School of Scaring: This is the largest and oldest building on the campus. It is easily distinguished by its large green dome. ** Classroom A113: This is Professor Knight's classroom where he gives Scaring 101. * School of Engineering: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Liberal Arts and Monstrosities: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Science: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Business: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Aquatics: An underwater facility where aquatic monsters learn either how to swim or about marine biology or oceanography. * School of Scream Can Design: The school for crafting scream canisters. Some of the teachers who work here include Professor Brandywine. After getting kicked out of the School of Scaring, Mike and Sulley both end up enrolling into this school. Unfortunately, neither one likes this class because it is too boring. * Scream Energy School: Seen only on the campus map. * Aviation School: Seen only on the campus map. * School of Door Technology: This is where doors to the human world are made. * Registration Hall: This is where new students get their photos taken and officially become college students. * Housing ** Frat Row (also called Greek Row): This is where the many fraternities and sororities houses (except Oozma Kappa) are located, as well as where they all sleep at night. *** Roar Omega Roar Fraternity House: This is where the members of Roar Omega Roar live in. ** Oozma Kappa Fraternity House: Technically being the Squibbles residence, and not exactly in Monsters University, this is the house where the members of Oozma Kappa live in. ** Dorms: The dormitories are where most of the monsters sleep in at night. It is also where the fourth event of the Scare Games called "Hide and Sneak" takes place. * Amphitheater: The college's amphitheater is for campus-wide assemblies. This is where the final event of the Scare Games, the Simulated Scare, takes place. * Bohol Hall: The university library. It is run and overseen by the Librarian, who according to her rules, no one is ever allowed to make noise (not even a creak on the floorboards) in her library or else she will kick the instigator out with her tentacles and into a pond. It is also where the second event of the Scare Games called "Avoid the Parent" (with the Librarian being "the parent") takes place. * Clock Tower: A giant clock tower that shows the current time at the University. * Mini Quad: Seen only on the campus map. * Cafeteria: This is where students go to eat. According to Fay from Smile Squad, it has "Some of the best chefs in the world." Some of the food served here include rotten foods and garbage. * Fitness Center: A fitness center located in an athletics hall presumably near the Amphitheater. * Bookstore: Seen only on the campus map. * Troll Bridge: A bridge built over a river running through the campus. * University Hall: Seen only on the campus map. Fraternities and Sororities The university has a Greek Life program, which includes six fraternities and six sororities. They compete in an annual event, the Scare Games.7 Fraternities * Jaws Theta Chi (abbreviated as JOX) * Roar Omega Roar (abbreviated as ROR) * Omega Howl (abbreviated as OH) * Gamma Roar Roar (abbreviated as GRR) * Slugma Oozma Python (abbreviated as EOP) * Oozma Kappa (abbreviated as OK) Sororities * Slugma Slugma Kappa (abbreviated as EEK) * Slugma Kappa Theta (abbreviated as EKO) * Eta Hiss Hiss (abbreviated as HSS) * Python Nu Kappa (abbreviated as PNK) * Chi Phi Argma (abbreviated as XOA) * Argma Slugma Argma (abbreviated as AEA) Video games Disney INFINITY Monster University is a location in the game Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version, it is a game board. Three students from Fear Tech are on the board in Story Mode. The player must defeat them to scare them off. Once defeated, you obtain the board as a game place. Trivia * Monsters University's library, Bohol Hall, named after Pixar artist Nelson Bohol who designed it.3 * Unlike its rival Fear Tech (whose mascot is Archie the Scare Pig), it is unknown what Monsters University's sports mascot is. * Although there are twelve total fraternities and sororities,7 we only see seven fraternities and sororities (four fraternities and three sororities) in the film. * The campus resembles that of the University of California at Berkeley, right down to the entrance gate and clock tower. UC Berkeley is the university that's closest to the Pixar headquarters. * The School of Scaring Building is based on Hamerschlag Hall at Carnegie Mellon University. It also resembles the H.P. Lovecraft monster Chthulhu, with its green dome resembling its head (and its skylights as eyes), and the columns around the entrance (which are decorated with fang-like protrusions) resembling its mouth tentacles * The year that Monsters University was established, 1313, is a reference to the address to the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California (1313 Disneyland Drive, Anaheim, CA 92802).